Question: In 49 years, William will be 8 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about William's age. Let William's age be $w$ In 49 years, he will be $w + 49$ years old. At that time, he will also be $8 w$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $w + 49 = 8 w$ Solving for $w$ , we get: $7 w = 49$ $w = 7$.